1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vision systems for inspecting the integrity of seals on packaged goods and more particularly to an on-line machine vision system for inspecting the integrity of package seals for packages including elastomer seals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machine vision systems for inspecting the seals of packages containing various types of products moving at a relatively rapid rate along a production line are generally known and typically involve the use of one or more video cameras which are located at an inspection station where the packages are viewed as they pass along a conveyor. Images are generated of the packages which are then analyzed in order to determine the existence of any defects, for example, in the seal between a container and the lid affixed thereto.
Attempts to implement machine vision solutions seldom fail for lack of ability to perform the requisite analyses, but rather it is the failure to adequately capture images that contain all of the information necessary for performance of these analyses. This is due, for example, to incorrect sensor selection, improper optics, poor lighting, lack of attention to part positioning and/or materials handling problems and various other matters that can cause the system to acquire inadequate images and hence fail to operate as intended.